wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Moore
's evil hideout. Those aren't hotdogs he mowing down, folks...those are Eagledogs. He's saying "I hate capitalism so much that I'm making a high budget, internationally distributed movie that will make me millions... I hate myself because it's popular to hate me"]] Michael Moore (born Satan McStalinpants) is a fat uber lazy non-1337 commie filmmaker. His fatness is only surpassed by his ability to create commie lies. Michael Moore is actually Latin for one that eats large quantities, a name that was given to him by one of his associates in anti-truthiness, Al Franken. He is known for his attempts to make a Hitler/Stalin robot, the HitStalinator, and is also a member of the rap group Heavy M and the Fat Bears. He likes to cross-dress, eat eagleburgers, steal milk from babies, right out of their mothers, and claims that he invented Peace. He is a known Pedinecropyrobeastiphilliac (He has sex with dead, burning animal babies). Moore is also reputed for clogging the toilets each and every time he visits the White House. Latina housemaids claimed they have "never seen that big of a steamer." Moore was a guest of The Report on July 19, 2007. He started out as an in-studio guest, but Stephen could not stand being so close to such a fat, liberal slob, so Moore was moved to Flint, Brazil to be interviewed by satellite. While discussing Health Care and the movie Sicko, Stephen nailed Moore into oblivion. The demon that lives in his belly The demon that lives in one of Michael Moore's numerous stomachs is the subject of much debate and speculation. What we do know is, in Moore's early life, he was a good, conservative young boy, and then suddenly he became twice the weight and evil...some say as evil as the Baby Satan himself. It is believed that it happened after he had a two-hour conversation with Mark Foley (D-FL). From that day forward, Colbear had a new Sith padawan with a demon in his enormous gut. A very, very, large (and overweight) problem for our glorious Stephen. Luckily, Stephen's dominance was shown at the White house state dinner, where both Hillary Clinton and Michael had to leave the city, lest Colbert's mighty truthiness kill them both. Be on the lookout for this crazy communist (and most likely bear shaped) menace. We may not know the demon's plans, but we do know Stephen will whoop him in the end. Zoological Speculations Recently leading zoologists accidentally leaked a report questioning Moore's status as a human. As the report claimed, many top officials of the zoological field have begun to believe that he is not a human, but a Hutt. Yes, apparently Michael Moore is more closely related to Jabba the Hutt than to you or I. Speculation was raised after one scientist noted Moore's disgustingly ungodly eating habits and his poor attempts at speech. "I had never heard such inhuman gibberish before, then I was watching Return of the Jedi and it just hit me!" said Ronald Thompson, of the U.S. zoological society. Apparently Moore's enormous gut wasn't a dead giveaway. They are now questioning whether or not the following people are Hutts as well: Ted Kennedy, Ed Rendel, and others. They are also looking into the possibility that Dennis Kucinich is in fact the Lorax. Getting Busted By the U.S. Treasury While making his new movie, "Sicko that Hates America", he apparently shipped some people down to Cuba to get better healthcare then what they were receiving. (In reality they were acting as "Mules" to bring back Cuban cigars, among other things that Moore likes to inhale regularly.) The Treasury was onto his little game, and he may be facing some major bustage! Go, US Government, Go! :) Hello Michael Moore Yes, Japan has come out with "Hello Michael Moore", a variety of products to turn our future heroes into Michael Moore loving Commies. This is unacceptable people… but if you're interested in viewing these products (at your own risk, you've been warned) you can get the knockoff "Goodbye Michael Moore" products from China. Don't say I didn't warn you. Anything from China nowadays would most likely kill you with the lead content. Truths * For a complete list of all the truths about how fat and disgusting Michael Moore is, please click here. Terrible Movies, and Commie Propaganda For a complete list of all Mr. Moore's terrible movies and communist propaganda, please click here Good Movies What good movies? He came out with good movies? When the hell did he do that?!? I think you're lying about this… as a matter of fact, I KNOW you are. So don't even try to tell me he's come out with a good movie, cause it has never, nor will ever happen. So there. Sicko Sicko is Michael Moore's latest attempt to turn the United States into a communist dictatorship. It has been suggested in some circles that the only reason Mr. Moore decided to make the movie is the company that producers of his Stalin-like propaganda refused to offer him health care because of the huge amount of money it costs for him to use medical facilities. Insurance companies have been put out business because of the wastefulness of Mr. Moore. He has had 12 heart transplants to date, and is looking to at least having 25 more in the next year. He made up the name "Sicko" by looking in the mirror. Repenting After creating Sicko, Moore was challenged by CNN. He fought them, and in the end forced CNN to admit that it is a web of lies. This accomplishment granted him the honor of appearing on the greatest show on television, The Colbert Report. His fight with the Communist News Network also made The Baby Jesus happy. As an analogy the battle between CNN and Moore was the equivalent of the war between the Nazis and the USSR. Both were evil titans trying to destroy each other except one was a fat, evil communist and the other was the liberal media. Fox news was america in this analogy. And George Bush is FDR, except without the new deal. MSNBC would probably be Japan, I really don't know. See Also *Blame America First Crowd *Terrorist *Commies *Terrorist Networks *KFC External Sources *Michael Moore's fat Internets site *Michael Moore's fattie fat fat Wikipedia entry *Michael Moore'sfattie fat fat fat profile according to film factonista IMDB *Voter Help for fattie fat fattie fat fat people *The Lastest News on Fattie McSatan von Hilterpant's Newest Film *Michael Moore desecrates body *Michael Moore's new movie flops *Michael Moore wants to socialize media *Michael Moore's new film a flop. DO NOT SEE IT! *Michael Moore behind horrible Libural Conspiracy!! The Waffle Truth Incident!! *Michael Moore sends anti-american letter to Obama. Supports Destruction of America *Michael Moore seeks black friend